


Routines, Books, and Stars

by Dragonbano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (very minorly implied), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Arospec, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders uses neopronouns, Arospec character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Librarians, Logic | Logan Sanders Uses Neopronouns, Logic | Logan Sanders Wears Skirts, Miscommunication, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, whoops theyre both neurodivergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbano/pseuds/Dragonbano
Summary: prompt: virgil's checking out a book from librarian logan and he comes out from behind the desk to show virgil something and virgil sees the skirt and gay panics into a new dimensionall characters are nb because I said so.Virgil uses voi/void/voidsLogan uses xe/xem/xersRoman (only mentioned) uses fae/faer/faersall mentioned books other than the temeraire series are made up
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Virgil

Virgil hummed along with void music as voi walked to the library. Voi was excited, barely stopping voidself from happy stimming in public. Voi was going to the **_library_**!!! And voi was finally going to get to read the next book in the Temeraire series, which was voids favourite. It was about the Napoleonic war, but if there had been dragons. And in addition to all of those, it was Tuesday, which was when Logan worked. Logan was a really cute librarian that Virgil had met when voi had moved into voids own place, and they had quickly become friends(?). Virgil had been crushing on Logan for a while, but voi very much doubted that Logan “returned those affections”, as xe would say.

Virgil broke out of voids thoughts and realized voi had arrived in front of the library. Voi smiled as voi looked up at the sign on the building that said _Clary County Library_. This place had always felt like home, much more so than where voi lived as a child. Virgil had voids own place now, but this place would always be voids home. Virgil stepped inside and took a deep breath. The smell of books had always been comforting to void.

Voi headed over to the Fiction section, scanning the shelves to see if anything caught voids eye. Virgil had a routine around coming to the library. Voi would look around the fiction section until voi had found 3-5 books that voi wanted to get. Then voi would head to the nonfiction section to find a book on whatever voi wanted, and then voi would head to the third armchair from the right to start reading one of voids books, usually one of the fiction ones. After voi finished voids book or it became 4:45pm, whichever came first, Virgil would head to the checkout desk to check out all of the books voi had picked out (minus the one voi had finished, if voi had).

Virgil would miss this routine once school started back up and voi was too busy to do this every week. Voi loved teaching kids, but voi would always miss having free time. Voi wondered what the freshman would be like this year. Voi taught Art at the local high school, and having all four grades in a day was always weird, since each of the years had a specific “personality”, of a sort. Voi had been sad to see the seniors go, they had been voids favorite class, most of them enjoying the class, and those who didn’t were at least polite. The freshman- no, they were sophomores now, had been the most challenging class for voi, but voi couldn’t deny that voi enjoyed watching them learn and grow, as much as they got on voids nerves.

Virgil picked out four books from the fiction section, one historical fiction book about a woman who dressed as a man to fight in the American revolution, one book about a kid who goes to boarding school and learns he has magical powers (a bit cliché, but voi enjoys them), one book about a kid realizing they’re nonbinary, and one book about solving mysteries in space. Voi usually got mostly historical fiction, but voi was stressed and needed something lighter, given that the historical fiction voi favoured was often distressing.

For voids nonfiction book, Virgil picked out a book about fashion in the 1950’s. Voids friend, Roman, had been excitedly rambling about it the day before, and Virgil wanted to understand what fae had been talking about. In addition, it had actually been interesting to hear about, even though it wasn’t a subject Virgil was usually interested in. Virgil’s nonfiction book was usually either a subject Roman had been excited about, a book about space because Logan always got excited when Virgil checked one out, or just something that had caught Virgil’s eye, usually related to history.

Virgil headed over to voids table and opened the book about the nonbinary kid. It was called _Stars Don’t Have Genders_ and was really good, if a little close to home. It reminded void a lot of Logan. Voi looked up and realized it was 4:40 and started packing up voids books. Voj walked over to the checkout desk with the books and smiled as voi saw that Logan was the one at the desk. Virgil and Logan sat in silence as Logan scanned the books, before Logan informed void that voi had a book on hold. Virgil started- voi had almost forgotten about that. Logan stood up to go get the book and Virgil’s jaw dropped.

Logan was wearing a skirt. Not only that, it was a space skirt, with constellations all over it. Knowing Logan, they were probably all accurate, too. Virgil blinked and realized Logan was staring at void concernedly. Virgil took the book and walked off in a daze with voids bag of books. Virgil had always thought Logan was adorable, and voi had been the one to encourage xem to try out more “feminine” things to see if xe enjoyed them, after voi had caught xem looking longingly at voids painted fingernails. But this- Logan was wearing a skirt! And xe looked so confident, too. Virgil was so proud of xem.

And by the stars, Logan was so freaking pretty in it. Virgil didn’t know how voi was supposed to function when Logan was just sitting there being so freaking adorable in xer skirt! That had space on it! Space! Logan’s favorite thing!

Virgil considered voidself and Logan to be friends, though voi didn’t know if Logan felt the same, but voi had been wondering for a couple weeks if voi might have a crush on xem. Romantic attraction had always been confusing for void, and voi had crises about whether or not voi was aromantic on the regular, but if voi had a crush on anyone, it would be Logan.

But now? After seeing Logan in that dress, and so confident and happy in xemself? Virgil thought voi really just might (romantically) love xem.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which precisely nothing happens (the events of the previous chapter, Logan's perspective)  
> the Misunderstandings tag has been added

Logan was excited. Xe had built up the courage to ask xer boss if xe was allowed to wear a skirt to work, and she had said yes! Xe had picked out xer constellation skirt just for this! It had an accurate depiction for the Aquarius constellation, which while not Logan’s favorite constellation, was still really cool! One of the most widely accepted mythological origin story for it was that it was of a young boy named Ganymedes, who Zeus sent an eagle to kidnap. Ganymedes was appointed as Zeus's water bearer and immortalized by him. It was such an interesting story, though not one Logan believed. Logan didn’t like Zeus anyways. Logan flapped xer hands for a couple of minutes before driving to the library.

Xe had worked there for five years, but sometimes xe still couldn’t believe that xe was lucky enough to get to work in a library, where xe got to sort books and help people find books and be surrounded by books. Today was Tuesday, as well, and so, assuming nothing had happened, Virgil would be there. Virgil was… it was hard to define what Virgil was to xem. Logan had never been able to find a universal definition for when it was appropriate to call someone your friend. Under some definitions, since they saw each other at least once a week over the summer, and as often as Virgil had time during the schoolyear, which ended up being once a month, but on the other hand they only occasionally saw each other when Logan wasn’t working.

They sometimes went to museums together, but not often, and sometimes on days that weren’t Tuesdays, Virgil would visit Logan and keep xem company. Logan didn’t want to alarm or offend Virgil by considering void a friend if voi didn’t consider xem a friend, but voi would also be offended if voi did consider them friends and Logan didn’t. Interpersonal relationships are confusing, and Logan avoided them whenever possible, but Virgil was different.

Virgil was… Virgil was happy to sit with them in silence. Virgil had learned sign language so voi could communicate with xem when xe went nonverbal. Virgil had Routines, too, and understood how important Logan’s were to xem. Virgil would argue with people accosting Logan, as Logan did for void. Virgil listened to Logan when xe infodumped, and never told xem to shut up, except occasionally because voi was having sensory overload, which was understandable and very different from xem being told to shut up because xe was boring people.

Logan certainly cared deeply for Virgil, but xe was not sure in what way. Logan was probably alterously attracted to void, but that wasn’t helpful in the slightest. Alterous attraction is attraction that could be either platonic or romantic, and, to Logan, means that xe would be open to the possibility of entering a romantic relationship with void, but would not be upset in the slightest to simply stay friends. Logan had never understood the distinction, anyways. Kissing just… made no sense? What was the appeal? So without that, which was a distinction Logan had heard a lot, where was the line???

Yet despite all of that, Logan know xe loved Virgil, probably as more than a friend, though whether is was platonic or romantic was anyone’s guess. But that was all beside the point, because Logan was wearing a skirt to work and xe would get to see Virgil!!

Logan came to a stop outside of the building. Xe hadn’t even noticed that xe was getting close to the library. Xe went inside, told xer boss that xe had arrived, and went over to the circulation desk.

It was a slow day, as most Tuesdays tended to be, at least until about 5:32pm, when people started arriving after their workdays had finished. It was still only 2:30, and Logan busied xemself taking returned books back to their places on the shelves. Xe had always found doing so calming and was glad for the opportunity. At precisely 4:02, Virgil walked in. Logan immediately had to suppress a smile, though Virgil had not seen xem.

Logan continued putting away the books, a little more energetically than before. Once xe got to a good stopping point, xe went back to xer desk. It was almost 5:40, and Virgil should be coming to check out voids books soon.

When Virgil came to check voids books out, Logan efficiently processed them and stood up to get Virgil’s hold. When xe turned back around and handed the book to void, voi didn’t reach out to take it, and didn’t seem to be entirely present. That was concerning. This had never happened before so the only options for what had changed were that something was happening in Virgil’s life, or it was the skirt. But there was nothing about the skirt that should provoke such an extreme reaction. Logan knew Virgil also wore skirts on occasion, so this shouldn’t be void being offended at someone who wasn’t a girl wearing a skirt.

So that left the option of there being an issue in Virgil’s personal life. Logan didn’t know if xe was close enough to ask about it. It was better to err on the side of caution, rather than assume a familiarity that wasn’t welcome, so Logan internally sighed and let it go. Virgil eventually snapped out of it, took voids books, and left.


End file.
